


I had him pegged from the beginning

by Ship_it_to_the_limit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sex, dildo in butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_it_to_the_limit/pseuds/Ship_it_to_the_limit
Summary: When your boyfriend finds your strap-on and wonders why you would have it for any other reason then to fuck him in the ass with it.





	I had him pegged from the beginning

When you had left Dick Grayson alone in your bedroom, you had figured he would sit on the bed and act like a proper guest. In retrospect none of the robins should be trusted alone. But even that couldn't prepare the shock you felt after coming back from the bathroom to find the dark haired man holding up your double-sided dildo by the leg strap. Dick grinned at you and used one finger to dangle the sex toy, letting it sway in the air. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks and you looked around the room seeing the box that was normally hidden under your bed sitting on the desk.

“You know it’s considered rude to go threw another persons stuff!” You blurted out walking over to the cocky cop. As you approached him Richard pointed one of the purple dildos attached to the harness towards you.

“And you know it’s considered rude to use a plastic toy, when you can just ask me for the real deal.” Even though he said that there was a teasing lightness to his words. That rubbed you the wrong way. Grabbing onto the phallic piece of rubber you pulled it away from the other. Dick kept a firm hold on his side and grinned at how his teasing affected you.

“Come on you can’t be here all the time I need you. You’re out patrolling for most of the night anyway!” You pout and continue,” besides it’s not like you would understand anyways.” Dick looked into your eyes and his smirk faded. The hand not holding the strap-on reached out and landed at your lower back pulling you closer. The toy became trapped between your chests. Fingers teased at the hem of your pants and a hot mouth came close to your ear.

“You’re right, I don't understand. I don't see why you have a strap-on and not a regular vibrator? Unless of course you plan on using the strap-on with someone?” Heat rushed both to your face and down your spine at the words. The sudden pleasure shook your body and Dick felt the vibrations. “That's it then? You want to fuck someone with this toy? Play with them until they are begging you for more?” You could feel the wetness beginning between your legs and you nodded softly at the words. Suddenly Dick pulled away taking the strap-on with him. He turned and sat on your bed, grin stretched a crossed his face. “Well if you want to, lets do it. Fuck me with your toy.” Dick reached out his hand and offered the strap-on to you. Your eyes widened but you can’t deny how hot that idea was. You weighed the pros and cons quickly in your head but you figured that you couldn't pass up this chance. You step towards Dick and place your hand on the toy.

“Richard are you sure about this?” instead of answering Dick pulled you into a full on kiss. His hot tongue wiggling into your mouth was answer enough and you returned the kiss with full force. After a few minuets you pushed him back onto the bed and ran over to the box on your desk to fetch the bottle of lube. Returning to the waiting ex-robin you strip off your shirt and bra before climbing on top of him. Dick reached up to play with your boobs, while you leaned down to un-button his shirt. When fingers clamped over your sensitive nipples your back arched and you cried out. Richards’s eyes hazed over and he licked his lips. You pulled the shirt from his body and pulled down his slacks with little resistance from the body under yours. Dick reached out and pulled at your pants telling you to take them off. You slipped out of the jeans and your panties and pushed your naked body down onto the others. You could feel Dick’s hardness pressed against you and you relived the other of his underwear. Both naked you leaned down to kiss at Dicks neck, rubbing your wetness onto his lower body. Richard grabbed onto your hair and flipped you so he was on top. You squeaked and pulled away from the kiss to look at him confused.

“We have to get your side in first.” He said signature smirk in place. You blushed but nodded in understanding. Dick grabbed onto the strap-on and proceeded to kiss his way down your body, stopping to pay close attention to your hard nipples. When he got far enough down he opened you up and ran a finger threw the wet mess. Giggling at your moan he began to finger you open until you were a panting begging mess. Only then did he proceed to slide in one side of the double sided-dildo. Your walls clamped down on the rubber as it entered deeply into your body. Once you could feel the base of the harness at your entrance Dick stopped pushing in. He watched your shivering body before working his way back on the bed. You take a second to breath before shifting and reaching down to undo the clasps that hold the leg holes together. You wrap the straps around your thighs and re-snap them into place. You roll over on top of Dick all the while feeling the dildo shift inside your own body. Dick is hard and leaking by time you slide down to come face to face with his erection. Like always he smells just the right mix of musk and soap. You reach out for the lube and stare at him looking again for conformation.

“Get on with it already, its not like I haven’t ever taken something inside me before.” Dick say’s impatiently. Your not shocked about the information, but the suddenness of the comment does cause you to hesitate a second too long. Richard let out a frustrated noise and grabs the lube pouring it onto your fingers. You take the hint and slide a slick finger down to his entrance. As you slowly repeat the process Dick had done on you earlier you lick and suck at the erection in front of your face. He squirms around, shaking his ass and pulling your fingers deeper into himself. Dick lets out breathy little moans, and your eager to hear louder ones. You slide your fingers out and reach out for the lube again to slick up the false cock. You find that when you rub the slick on it moves the side inside you and you moan at the friction.

“On your hands and knees Grayson” you demand and Dick is eager to follow. You kneel behind him and rub the slick dildo again his opening. You think quickly that you shouldn’t want to do this, that it’s not normal. But then you figure it is due to Dick perverting you. And that ass is just too tempting to turn away from. You slide in with ease and watch as Dick throws back his head, black hair flipping. He reaches back and plants a hand on your ass. You don't realize why until you start to thrust slowly into him. The act is awkward and hard on your hips, but Dick’s hand helps guide you threw the first few thrusts then afterward you could do them yourself. Soon you’re moving faster. Sweat is sliding down both of your bodies. The movement of the toy inside of Dick caused the toy side you to pull and push. Knees feeling stiff you shift and thrust back in, only for Richard to bit onto the comforter and scream. At first you think you hurt him, but the way he is swinging his hips says other wise. You continue to push in at that angle and you moan loud enough to match his as the toy inside you rubs deeper.

The closer you got the more your thrusts become sloppy. Just when you think that you’re about to be pushed over the edge Dick looks back at you. Face flushed, eyes lidded, and lips plump he rolls his tongue over his lower lip and whispers, “I love you.” That's all it takes to send you convulsing around the dildo. Your thrusting stops while your body restarts, the toy lodged deep inside Dick. Once you get feeling back to your numb body you realize that Richard is pushing back onto the toy, whimpering like a puppy needy for attention. You pull out to the head then roughly push back in. The toy pushes against your sensitive post orgasmic walls and you both wail. You pant as you keep going feeling yourself getting hot again. You put more strength behind your thrusts and reach down to grab onto Dick’s dark hair. You pull it and his head follows.

“Beg for it Grayson, tell me how much you want to cum!” You demand. Dick moans and shakes. You pull on his hair harder and he cries out.

“I want to so badly, please! Give it to me harder!” Happy with finally getting him to beg, you let go of his hair and reach down to play with his cock. You thrust deep inside him and grind. The pressure inside your own body built and you pushed in again to feel the pleasure. Dick shouted out your name and you felt the wetness cover your hand. The sound of your name set you over the edge for a second time. Both of you collapsed. The pressure of the toy inside became too much and you slid it out and tossed the strap-on to the floor. Dick pulled you into a hug and kissed at your sweaty hair. You snuggled close to him and felt his breathing return to normal. The silence was calming and you began to drift off as all the excitement left your system. That's when you heard the voice of the man you loved say,

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
